Camp Half Blood Facebook
by lollimewirepirate-ninja
Summary: the title says it all rated T cause i felt like it. even though it is pretty much a K
1. Sick Humor

**I do not own Facebook nor Pjo if I owned Facebook I would have an account and if I was Rick Riordan I would be finished with MoA by now!**

**Sick Humor**

**(I'm bad at coming up with names, just look at my other stories)**

**Eliya Adams **has just joined Facebook

(**Chiron** and 3 others like this)

**Annabeth Chase**: Are you a demigod?

**Eliya Adams**: Yea, guess who's my godly parent

**Leo Valdez**: Aphrodite?

**Eliya Adams**: I'm not sure why you would think that

**Percy Jackson**: Zeus?

**Hera**: YOU BETTER NOT BE!

**Eliya Adams**: Don't worry, I'm not

**Will Solace**: Apollo maybe?

**Eliya Adams**: No, but I'll give you a hint…. But first I need too think of one.

**Eliya Adams**: I got it

**Eliya Adams **has added a picture to **Florida**

**Leo Valdez**: So what your at the beach

**Athena**: Obviously, she's another sea spawn.

**Percy Jackson**: how did you know before u came here?

**Eliya Adams**: There's a camp for demigods in each region. I went to Camp Mirage, The Midwest camp.

**Zeus**: How's Levi doing?

**Eliya Adams**: Great! And Apollo Emma is dating Levi

**Apollo**: WHAT!

**Eliya Adams**: Sorry she told me too tell you.

**Eliya Adams**: I need to find some friends, who have things in common with me

**Eliya Adams**: Hello Parking Meter

**Leo Valdez**: Hello

**Eliya Adams**: Die Potato

**Percy Jackson**: NOOOOO

**Eliya Adams**: *holds knife up* mmmmm yum *slices cake*

**Jason Grace**: AHHHH! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS? I HAVE A WIFE AND FAMILY!

**Eliya Adams**: NOOOOO

**Percy Jackson**: I baked you a pie

**Eliya Adams**: OH BOY WHAT FLAVOR

**Percy Jackson**: PIE FLAVOR!

**Thalia Grace**: WTF are you guys talking about

**Jason Grace**: I was pretty sure you knew.

**Leo Valdez**: did you eat my sandwich?

**Jason Grace**: I am your sandwich.

**Eliya Adams**: OH WOW THAT IS A DISTURBING PICTURE IN MY HEAD I REALLY WISH I DIDN'T READ THAT!

**Piper Mclean**: What? Y is it gross

**Eliya Adams**: I'll show you

**Piper Mclean **just figured out why it was so gross

**Travis Stoll**: So how was your first exposure to asdf movies?

**Piper Mclean**: Kinda funny, but I don't have sick humor like you guys do.

**Connor Stoll**: If a boy is a Bro what is a girl?

( **Eliya Adams**, **Percy Jackson **and 90 others liked)

**Eliya Adams**:*snicker*

**Leo Valdez**: LOL

**Nico di Angelo: **Whoever steps up to answer this riddle is very brave

**Athena: **a bra

**Percy Jackson: **OMG Eliya your literally ROFL-ing

**Chiron: **What is so funny? You can't start laughing like crazy in the middle of dinner.

**Chiron: **Wow, you all have sick humor

**Poseidon**: Wow Athena, and you say I'm immature

**Annabeth Chase: ***faceplam*

**Annabeth Chase**: *facepalme*

**Eliya Adams: **do you mean * Facepalm*

**Annabeth Chase: ***Facepalm*

**Athena: What's so funny?**


	2. SAts and the Biggest Loser

**I do not own Facebook nor Pjo for **

**SATs and the Biggest Loser**

**Eliya Adams **gets too meet the people from the biggest loser tomorrow

**Leo Valdez**: Can I Come?

**Eliya Adams**: Can you make it too Michigan by tonight?

**Percy Jackson**: How do you get too meet them

**Eliya Adams**: Buddy, my pastor, was on the show. I'm not allowed too tell you more since the seasons still going.

**Leo Valdez**: if you can vapor travel I can go

**Eliya Adams**: if I couldn't vapor travel I wouldn't be at the shooting range at CHB

**Percy Jackson**: what's vapor traveling

**Nico di Angelo**: kinda like shadow traveling but instead with the water in the air.

**Percy Jackson**: where is everybody? Usually a lot of other people r on to.

**Annabeth Chase**: I was helping Eliya study for her SATs but then she picked up her phone and did another status update.

**Eliya Adams**: SORRY

**Aphrodite** couples of the week

1. Pothena ( Poseidon and Athena )

2. Eleo (Eliya and Leo)

3. Percabeth (DUH)

(duh)

5. Seliya (you'll see)

**Athena**: Pothena!

**Aphrodite**: Oh I saw you guys snuggling on Poseidon's couch.

**Poseidon**: *blush*

**Leo Valdez**: Eleo? I'm good with that.

**Eliya Adams**: Ok then, how did 5 even get on here

**Aphrodite**: *evil smile*

**Eliya Adams**: u wouldn't dare.

**Robin Albert**: Daughter of Athena

**Ryan Brown**: son of Dionysus

**Jack Crawford**: son of Athena

**April Konol**: daughter of Aphrodite

**Seth Windle**: son of Hermes

**Levi Yakuber**: son of Zeus

**Mariah Weston**: daughter of Hades

**Emma Young**: daughter of Apollo

**Eliya Adams**: Hi Seth, you still coming to meet the people from the biggest loser?

**Seth Windle**: Yea, you still coming back for SATs?

**April Konol**: LELE I MISS YOU!

**Mariah Weston**: Lele, I still find your "relationship" with Seth disturbing

**Levi Yakuber: **how's New York?

**Ryan Brown**: I have been trying deathly hard to forget you.

**Percy Jackson**: WHOA WHOA WHOA, do all these people go to Camp Mirage?

**Jack Crawford: **yep we also go too her school

**Leo Valdez**: I'm not liking this Seth fellow

**Seth Windle**: I'm not liking you either Valdez

**Emma Young**: Our parents are letting us go to CHB!

**Eliya Adams**: Really? I can't wait for you guys to come!

**Eliya Adams**: Oh BTW Seth mind if Leo comes too meet the people from the biggest Loser?

**Seth Windle**: Can't wait to meet him.

**Did you like it? I would like too thank Lunalove25 and Vamp2B for being so nice in the reviews**

**p.s I do seriously get to meet the people from the biggest loser on 4/15/12 with Seth Windle (he's a real person)**

**p.p.s (or is it p.s.s) all the new people are actually real people in my class. Shout out to April: I'll miss you! Have fun at Public school**


	3. SETH SUX CLUB

**I feel bad for missing so many days I still don't own Facebook nor anything else in this story like the characters and Rocky Horror wow I am getting board of saying I don't own this stuff it's not like I would ever own and do I write like him, NO! I WOULD BE WORKING ON MOA! **

**Ok rant over have a nice day**

**Seth SUX CLUB **

**Apollo** is awesome

(**Will Solace **likes this)

**Will Solace: **Nice update dad

**Artimes: **DISLIKE

**Eliya Adams: **I have too agree you are pretty awesome.

**Travis Stoll: **When did you start thinking that

**Eliya Adams: **Since Always

**Seth Windle **has to play Brad in Rocky Horror

**Leo Valdez: **HAHAHAHAHAH

**Levi Yakuber: **I have to be Rocky

**Eliya Adams: **I have too be Janet

**Ryan Brown: **I'm that wheel chair guy

**Eliya Adams: **I'm pretty sure that our teacher is gonna be Frank-en-ferter or something like that

**Annabeth Chase: **you do realize the movie is rated R right? Your not even gonna turn it down a little bit

**Percy Jackson: **What's Rocky Horror

**Apollo: **a rock and roll, comedy, musical, gay & lesbian movie

**Leo Valdez: **:o

**Apollo: **What?

**Emma Young: **I am embarrassed for you

**Apollo: **that's the description on Netflix

**Levi Yakuber: **I just looked up Rocky Horror and I hope I get too wear golden board shorts instead of tight Short shorts.

**Luke Castellan: **What? U afraid too show off some nuttage

**Nico di Angelo: **Nice Glee inside joke

**Eliya Adams: **am I the only one bothered by the fact that some dead guy got too a computer

**Luke Castellan: **HURTFUL

**Levi Yakuber:** I do not want to touch Eliya's boobs. I mean there Awesome but she's dating someone

**Eliya Adams: **OK THEN

**Levi Yakuber: **I MEANT FOR THE PLAY!

**Eliya Adams** hates softball

**Percy Jackson: **not my kind of game either I'm a pretty good pitcher though

**Leo Valdez: **Why do you hate it so much

**Eliya Adams: **I was playing catcher, you know that person who squats behind the batter with all the protection on, and since we were in a batting cage April thought the ball was going too fast and dodged the ball and it hit my arm. And now I have a HUGE bruise on my arm.

**Hermes: **no reason too stop playing

**Seth Windle:** HI DADDY

**Mariah Weston **hates **Seth Windle**

**Seth Windle: **thanks for remembering

**Leo Valdez: **join the club, I'm serious there is one

**Mariah Weston, Emma Young, **and 10 other people joined the **Seth Sux club**

**Seth Windle: ***sarcastically* wow I feel so loved

**April Konol: **Love you too

**Eliya Adams: **Wait did I miss something?

**April Konol: **yea, we started dating over spring break

**Eliya Adams: **:'(

**Seth Windle: **She's lying ever since she went Barbie on us and died her hair she makes lies like this

**Eliya Adams: **it's ok, I'll handle this maturely

**Eliya Adams **joined the **Seth Sux club**

**Eliya Adams** is now in a relationship with **Leo Valdez**

(_a lot of people like this)_

**Seth Windle: **Oh yea like that's mature

**Aphrodite: **well I feel I should change the subject. POTHENA KISSED!

**Annabeth Chase: **:o

**Percy Jackson: **:o

**Eliya Adams: **SUX 4 U NOT 4 ME :P

**Aphrodite: **what I never said they were engaged

**Since I missed a day I felt like I should add a bunch of events in one chapter**

**P.S I have A softball game tomorrow I don't wanna go my arm still hurts : (**


	4. you will not expect this

**People should know that by now I don't own none of this ( yes I use bad grammar)**

**You will not expect this**

**April Kono**l is sorry for what she did plz forgive her Eliya Adams

_(__**Eliya Adams**__ likes this)_

**Eliya Adams: **you're one of my best friends how could I not forgive you

**April Konol: **o and p.s Seth kissed me not the other way around.

**Seth Windle: **I DID NOT

**Leo Valdez: **Deal with it playa, she's mine now ;)

**Emma Young:** I feel like I should change the subject before anything bad happens… So how did that game go Eliya?

**Eliya Adams: **about to go. I love softball again my arm doesn't hurt anymore

**Percy Jackson **has too pee

**Eliya Adams: **use your powers to hold it or something

**Eliya Adams** just got back from her softball game

**Seth Windle: **I won my soccer game

**Mariah Weston: **Nobody cares

**Leo Valdez: **how did it go?

**Eliya Adams: **we lost but I got a home-run

**Percy Jackson: **cool

**Levi Yakuber: **I saw you at Coney Island, Eliya!

**Eliya Adams: **I KNOW! I WAS THERE!

**Aphrodite: **current news on Pothena anyone?

**Percy Jackson: **no

**Annabeth Chase: **do you even care what we think about it

**Jack Crawford: **it doesn't bother me, Robin, nor Eliya (me and robin are children of Athena)

**Aphrodite: **well im gonna tell you anyway

**Eliya Adams: **yes plz tell us

**Poseidon: **no please don't

**Athena: **Agreed please don't tell

**Aphrodite: **oh not like anybody wont notice the HUGE diamond ring he gave u

**Athena: **APHRODITE

**Annabeth Chase**: MOM

**Percy Jackson: **DAD

**Poseidon: **Percy

**Percy Jackson: **Annabeth

**Annabeth Chase: **Percy

**Eliya Adams: **BOB SAGET!

**Annabeth Chase: **why did you just yell Bob Saget

**Eliya Adams: **I thought we were saying names

**Percy Jackson: **well we are not

**Travis Stoll **wants to have a staring contest on Facebook

**Ryan Brown: **CHALLENGE ACCEPTED

**Travis Stoll: **._.

**Ryan Brown: **-_-

**Travis Stoll: **I WIN

**Ryan Brown: **I'm ASIAN! YOU ARE RACIST

**Aphrodite: **so when is your first date Eleo?

**Percy Jackson: **you finally gave up on Pothena?

**Aphrodite: **no, I ALREADY WON MWAHAHAHAHAHA

**Eliya Adams: **LOOK WHAT I CAN DO =D

**Seth Windle **wants too sing a song for **Eliya Adams**

**Seth Windle: **If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you goI can take you places you ain't never been beforeBaby take a chance or you'll never ever knowI got money in my hands that I'd really like to blowSwag swag swag, on youChillin by the fire why we eatin' fondueI dunno about me but I know about youSo say hello to falsetto in three twoI'd like to be everything you wantHey girl, let me talk to youIf I was your boyfriend, never let you goKeep you on my arm girl, you'd never be aloneI can be a gentleman, anything you wantIf I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go

**Eliya Adams: **I told you I'm not a Beliber

**Percy Jackson: **I'm sitting right next to you, and you are like blushing a lot

**Leo Valdez: **I knew it wouldn't last

**Eliya Adams: **I just got a quest with something about Poseidon's trident

**Leo Valdez: **What was the prophecy

Eliya Adams: too tell you the truth I was too scared to remember. Leo, Percy You guys are coming

**Leo Valdez:** sure why not

**Nyssa: **I won't miss you

**Leo Valdez: **If I die young bury me in satin lay me down in a bed of roses

**Nyssa: **nah, I don't feel like it

**Connor Stoll: **if you have a dirty mind you will find the words: THE BRAIN ASSUMPTION SONG

There was an old farmer who lived on a rockHe sat in the meadow just shaking hisFist at some boys who were down by the crickTheir feet in the water, their hands on theirMarbles and play things at a half passed fourThere came a young lady who looked like aPretty, young creatureShe sat on the grass, she pulled up her dressAnd she showed them herRuffles, and laces and white fluffy duckShe said she was learning a new way toBring up her children, so they would not spitWhile the boys in the barnyard were shovelingRefuse, and litter from yesterday's huntWhile the girl in the meadow was rubbing herEyes at the fellow, down by the dockHe looked like a man with a sizableHome in the country, with a big fence out frontIf he asked her politely, she'd show him herLittle pet dog, who was subject to fitAnd maybe she'd let him grab hold of herSmall, tender hands with a movement so quickAnd then she'd bend over and suck on hisCandy, so tasty made of butterscotchAnd then he'd spread whip cream all over herCookies that she had left out on her shelf

**Leo Valdez: **I definitely saw all the bad words in that

**I can't think today so this is probably the worse chapter : ( I'm thinking of stopping it. Say what you think I should do in the reviews Kay, Thanks Bye**


	5. WE ARE YOUNG!

**I'M BAAAAACK I don't own none of this except characters you've never read about.**

**Eliya Adams**: Yay ! I'm finally not grounded or on a quest so what's been happening with you?

**Seth Windle**: nothing much

**Mariah Weston**: shut up Windle no one likes you

**Nico di Angelo **has to gather more half bloods

**Leo Valdez:** Where?

**Nico di Angelo:** At PCA

**Emma Young: **Wait, you mean Plymouth Christian Academy right? Where all us camp mirage goers go to school?

**Nico di Angelo: **yeah, im surprised I got assigned to a Christian private school

**Levi Yakuber: **say hi to Mrs. Schneider for me

**Ryan Brown: **dude he won't be in fourth grade he's searching in 8th

**April Konol **can't wait to graduate middle school

**Eliya Adams: **well that wasn't random at all

**Emma Young: **Eliya, do you remember when we got the whole cafeteria to sing we are young by you just humming it?

**Eliya Adams: **Yep

**Nico di Angelo: **Give me a second I ,I need to get my story straight

**Seth Windle: **My friends are in the bathroom Getting higher than the Empire State

**Percy Jackson: **My lover, she's waiting for me Just across the bar

**Jason Grace: **My seats been taken by some sunglasses Asking 'bout a scar

**Leo Valdez: **And I know I gave it to you months ago, I know you're trying to forget

**Levi Yakuber: **But between the drinks and subtle things The holes in my apologies You know I'm trying hard to take it back.

**Emma Young: **So if by the time the bar closes And you feel like falling down I'll carry

you home

**Eliya Adams: **Tonight! We are young!

**Leo Valdez: **So let's set the world on fire!

**Will Solace: **We can burn brighter, Than the sun!

**Chiron: **What are you children singing

**Annabeth Chase: **how could you tell they were singing?

**Chiron: **because they were singing what they were typing out loud.

**Annabeth Chase: **makes since

**Aphrodite:** well that was lovely but lets talk about something love worthy.

**Percy Jackson: **that's it im out

**Eliya Adams: **Ditto

**Leo Valdez: **Adios

**Annabeth Chase: **see ya

**Mariah Weston: **Peace

**Levi Yakuber: **might as well leave also

**Nico di Angelo: **wait for me

**Aphrodite: **is anyone else still online

**April Konol: **uhhh bye

**Aphrodite: **anybody now

**GIECO LIZARD:** would you like to save 50% or more on car insurance?

**Aphrodite: **uhhh No


	6. Mortal Kombat

Sup it's been days since I last updated

**MORTAL KOMBAT!**

**Nico di Angelo made it to Michigan**

**Eliya Adams: I'm there to **

**Emma Young: me to **

**Seth Windle: Me Three!**

**Mariah Weston: NO ONE CARES WINDLE**

**Percy Jackson: Anyway, so is it cold like they say?**

**Nico di Angelo: Dude, it's June. It's been 90 degrees for about a week now**

**Kate Great: LET'S CHANGE OUR NAMES TO WHAT THEY MEAN!**

**Eliya Adams: aren't you supposed to bee on Bros4Lifes's profile?**

**Kate Great: SHHHHHHHHH They don't know that!**

**Nico di Angelo: including last names?**

**Kate Great: Yeah! Then we can guess**

**PURE AWESOMNESS: Victory of the Angels is Nico**

**Victory of the Angels: well your Kate**

**PURE AWESOMNESS: CURSES! SPOILED AGAIN**

**Appointed on who lives on winding path: Lion is Leo**

**Lion: and your Seth, Rising up into Heaven born of Adam is Eliya**

**Rising up into Heaven born of Adam : YOU BETCHA! UNIVERSALY younger child IS Emma and UNITED IS LEVI**

**Opening buds of Spring :This is getting boring lets change our names back. OH this is April if you were wondering.**

**Nico di Angelo: well that was a wonderful first day of school **

**Eliya Adams: are you being sarcastic**

**Nico di Angelo: Nope im not. Yesterday was Olympic field day. I was on team Greece**

**Levi Yakuber: I was on Russia AGAIN!**

**Emma Young: You were the captain for the winning team! You should be excited**

**Leo Valdez: Sorry to distract you but tonight at the Hephaestus cabin we are gonna play Mortal Kombat **

**Eliya Adams: totally coming where is it**

**Leo Valdez: the only cabin that has video game consuls in it. **

**Piper Mclean: is it in the Leo cave?**

**Eliya Adams: who else is going**

**Emma Young: everybody! Hey Lele it's me vs. you**

**Eliya Adams: let's do this Em **

**After the Mortal Kombat**

**Levi Yakuber: WELL THAT WAS FUN**

**Percy Jackson: Yea it was. Dude, why are you yelling?**

**Levi Yakuber: WHAT DO YOU MEAN**

**Leo Valdez: I think you left caps lock on**

**Levi Yakuber: OH I mean oh**

**SORRY THIS WAS A LONG CHAPTER I WRITE LONG WHEN I TIRED AND SLEEPY**


	7. To much Anime

**I'M BAAACK! I do not own Hetalia, Yu-gi-oh abridged, Sailor Moon or PJO**

**Leo Valdez: **I AM THE KING OF SCANDINAVIA!

**Eliya Adams: **If so then I'm Norway!

**Nico DiAngelo: **I don't want to be a Nordic though L

**Mariah Weston: **Fine then, sing about your stupid tomatoes.

**Levi Yakuber: **Who invited 2p Italy?

**Percy Jackson: **What are you guys talking about?

**Annabeth Chase: **There just crazy, leave them be.

**Leo Valdez: **We're not crazy! (except Eliya)

**Eliya Adams: **Hey : (

**Leo Valdez: **You said it yourself yesterday.

**Nico DiAngelo: **We're talking about Hetalia Axis Powers.

**Mariah Weston: **I think Percy should be… Iceland

**Levi Yakuber: **Why?

**Eliya Adams** is going to Youmacon 2012

**Percy Jackson: **You're serious?

**Nico DiAngelo: **You're not kidding

**Leo Valdez: **Can I come? I'll be you're best friend!

**Eliya Adams**: You're already my boyfriend! Yes all you guys can go if you want but, I'm cosplaying as Prussia and no one can steal my idea.

**Jason Grace**: What's Youmacon?

**Mariah Weston: **_* Le Gasp* _You don't know?

**Percy Jackson: **It's an anime convention, Annabeth will you go with me?

**Annabeth Chase**: Why would I want to go to an anime convention with you?

**Aphrodite: **So you can play the pocky game.

**Annabeth Chase:** What?

**Eliya Adams**: Go Google It.

**Piper Mclean: **That reminds me, I'm cosplaying as Miku!

**Eliya Adams**: I just learned LittleKuriboh will be there

**Percy Jackson**: *fan boy squeal*

**Connor Stoll**: I think you need to turn in your man card.

**Jason Grace: **What's LittleKuriboh?

**Percy Jackson: **Yu-gi-Oh Abridged, I don't think I would cosplay though.

**Leo Valdez: **wait-wait-wait. I'm being Spain and Eliya is being Prussia who is going to be France?

**François Bonnefoi: **Why don't you just ask the real moi?

**Eliya Adams: ***passes out*

**Gilbert Beilschmid: **Vhy don't you care about the AWESOME ME!

**Eliya Adams: ***gets up* I want your five meters in me so bad.

**Leo Valdez:** Did you seriously just type that?

**Eliya Adams:** Yes I am not ashamed by it either. When you started dating me I thought you learned that you would have a competition against various countries and hot guys in Tuxedos.

**Piper McLean**: You're referring to Sailor Moon aren't you?

**Eliya Adams**: ja, ja ich bin.

**Piper McLean:** English?

**Eliya Adams**: Yes, yes I am

**Gilbert Beilschmid: You speak German? That's Awesome.**

**Eliya Adams**: Ja, ich spreche Deutsch. (Ich glaube, meine Eierstöcke gerade aus dem ehrfürchtigen explodierte)

**Travis Stol**l: uh… good to know?

**Ivan Buraginsuki:** Become one, Da? ^J^

**Mariah Weston**: Yes, Yes A million times YES!

**This will have a part 2 mostly because I can't think of anything else**

**I hope you like it!**

**Translation: Ja, ich spreche Deutsch. (Ich glaube, meine Eierstöcke gerade aus dem ehrfürchtigen explodierte) : Yes, I speak German. (I think my ovaries just exploded from the awesome)**


End file.
